Frozen Hearts
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Hearts**

**Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of The Guardians**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

The first time Jack Frost met the black haired blue eyed girl was when she was softly walking through the snow. She had boots and a coat on, but no gloves or hat.

Her cheeks were flushed and eyes downcast as she walked over the shrine grounds.

He had watched her sit in the two foot snow, not caring if her clothes got wet, or that the snow was cold. She seemed to be in a daze as she let her bare hands play in the white fluff.

It seemed like he watched her for hours just sitting there, not caring to move, even when the girls mother called for her, but when seeing her not listening to her, the mother left the girl alone.

Jack had watched her pat the snow together like she was making a snowball, but she seemed to actually be shaping something. Her fingers were slightly red as her hand clutched around the compacted snow.

This made Jack Frost curious as he moved closer to her, he landed next to her and frowned when he heard her sniffle.

Was she crying?!

Crossing his legs and sitting in front of her, he saw that she held a heart made of snow in her hands. Her head was bowed as tears ran down her cheeks landing on the white heart.

Leaning down he sighed as moved his hand to try to brush her tears away, he knew it wouldn't work, but he wish he could.

His eyes widened as his hand did touch the girl's cheek, it didn't go through the girl. That was something that had never happened before.

The young girl raised her head, looking around as if she felt the touch.

Jack sighed sadly, he should have known that she couldn't see him. No one ever did.

Taking a deep breath he jumped back, as a gust of wind blew about before snow started to fall from the sky.

He hoped that could at least cheer the girl up.

Jack watched as the young girl watched the snow fall, tears stains still on her cheeks, and he smiled as he saw a small smile gracing the girls lips.

She may not be able to see him, but she knew he was here it seemed as he heard her whisper a small, 'Thank you...'

For some reason, those two words had filled him up with so much happiness, he was always happy, and jovial, making others laugh as much as he himself did, but this was different, _he_ felt different...he felt warm...

With a few flips and twirls, Jack Frost was off with the wind as his guide, looking forward to wherever it took him.

**-x-x-x-**

"Have fun outside?"

Kagome Higurashi, eleven years old, with raven black hair, and icy blue eyes, was a small and petite girl. Looking up at her mother as she walked in, she noticed the upset look in her eyes, "Yeah...I did."

A look of confusion passed over her mothers brown eyes, before sad look took over, "Kagome, can we talk?"

"What's to talk about?" Her hands went up and she brushed them over her arms, "I'm going to go take a warm bath,"

Rai watched her daughter leave the kitchen and head upstairs to the bathroom. Sighing, a few tears of her own slipping out from beneath her eyelashes.

Kagome was upstairs leaning against the bathroom door, trembling as a new wave of tears began to fall down her cheeks, she didn't understand why her mom couldn't just let her be. She didn't want to _talk _about it, she wanted to _forget_ about it. Was that too much to ask for?

Her small hand moved to her cheek, it was still oddly warm, and still, numb from the cold. She knew she had felt a hand, fingers that had brushed away her tears. She wondered momentarily if it was her father, but she brushed that thought away as quickly as it had come, her father was dead, and she couldn't continue to linger on false hopes that he might somehow come home.

"Daddy..." She sighed as she tried in vain to stop her tears, but they didn't want to cease, so she changed tactics, turning on the shower, she didn't bother to remove her clothes, she just sat down in the corner and let the warm trickle of the shower fall on her, easing the pain in her heart with the soft tapping of the water against her skin and the walls around her. She let the world around her start to fade into darkness, momentarily she wondered why she had chosen such a time to get sleepy, and hating that her chosen dreams were of nightmares, nightmares of her father, memories of her father turned into shadowy messes...

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Hey guys, here is Chapter one of our first InuYasha/The RIse of the Guardian fic! YAY! Tell us what you think, and leave us a Review! JA NEI!**

**Yuki: Yay! First Chapter done! Hope everyone likes it...we have A LOT of Inuyasha/Rise of the Guardian fics...I have over 15 summaries...and Akuma is the same. Sooo, yeah! Read and Review! Tell us what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Hearts**

**Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of The Guardians**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

The Second time Jack Frost met the girl with ice blue eyes was five years later. He had come back a lot trying to see the girl again, but it always ended up in failure.

This was the first time in five years he got to lay eyes on the girl. What he saw thought wasn't what he expected on his visit.

She was sitting on the ground underneath a tall tree, she was in front of three graves. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely as she gently traced the names on the grave.

It seemed crying was going to be the only time he got to see the blue eyed girl.

Jack had waited five years to see this girl, and he meets her when she was crying, just like the first meeting only this time there was less snow.

He made his way to where she was sitting, he gave a sigh as he squatted down and wiped her tears away, but as the girl looked up this time, she didn't look around wondering where the touch had come from. This time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered, voice soft as if she hadn't been using it.

Jack leaned on his walking stick, as he tilted his head to the side, "You can see me..." It wasn't a question, but a statement. One that made him rather surprised.

No one besides others like him could ever see him, it was a rather depressing life, but here was a girl who could see him with no trouble at all.

"Yes..." The girl said, blinking away the rest of her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of a stranger.

Jack smiled eyes shining, "I'm Jack Frost..."

The girl looked at him blinking, "Jack Frost..." She said his name in a thinking manner, like she had heard his name before.

"That's right." He nodded, leaning on his walking stick, smile still on his lips.

"I see..." the girl whispered looking down at the ground before looking at him, "I'm...Kagome Higurashi...It's nice to meet you, Jack Frost."

'_Kagome..'_ Jack thought, looking over the girl, it was a pretty name. He hadn't really gotten to talk to many girls, that he remembered, "It's nice to meet you too...but I do have to ask why you are out in this cold?"

He had been making the temperature drop more and more since it was still early in the morning, he found it amusing to see people slip on the ice so early.

Kagome frowned, eyes shifting to the graves, "I came home..." She paused as if trying to see how she could work it, "...I have been away for awhile...I came back to see my..." her voice caught in her throat but she still continued, "...family's graves..."

Jack gave a sigh, pain in his eyes, "I see..." He paused looking at Kagome, "...I am sure you have or will hear this from many people, but all the same, I'm sorry for your loss."

Kagome gave a watery laugh, "I can tell you actually mean it..." She took a shaky breath, "...that is a lot compared to others when they say that..."

Standing up, Kagome brushed herself off, "Thank you for the comfort, I know you didn't have to give it, but it is greatly appreciated."

Kagome gave him a weak smile, eyes still filled with sadness. He couldn't place the feeling he had around the girl.

It was strange.

"It was no problem, this wasn't the first time I have done it..." He didn't know why he said it, it just slipped out without his brain processing it.

Kagome stared in confusion as she tried to think about what he might possibly mean by that, her fingers touched her cheek where tears had moments ago graced. "...you..."

He blushed, he honestly hadn't meant to say that, he would take it back gladly if he could!

"You!" She cried out louder, not seemingly able to place words together as she pointed at him. _'Jack Frost, why does that name sound familiar...it was him from all those years ago, but why couldn't I see him then!? Is he, no...don't even think about it Kagome, he doesn't feel anything like a Demon! But...still...'_

Jack looked down at his face nervously, shuffling them back and forth in the snow, he heard a distant shout and curse and smirked at the familiarity of the sound as both he and Kagome turned to see a man slip down the sidewalk on his backside. He took this moment to take leave and disappeared into the air. Now, he didn't go too far, he hovered out of sight in the sky behind her, she would never look up, why? Because normal people can't fly! Why would she search the skies for him?Sighing, he watched her look back and forth, turning in circles in an attempt to see where he'd gone. _"She could see me..."_ It was still a shock to him, he didn't know how to take it. Wondering if maybe he could talk with Sandman about it, he hovered a while longer above the girl before letting the wind carry him off to his next destination, the Sandymans very own Sand Ship.

Kagome on the other hand looked down thoughtfully, she knew where he'd been standing, and there were no footsteps present at all, touching her cheeks she practically growled out her irritation, "He wasn't dead, I could feel him, and he wasn't a Demon, I would have sensed that! If he's a human, there should be footsteps, if he isn't...where did he...go..." She glanced up, but no one was there, no one was anywhere!

Sighing, she fell backwards next to the graves of her family and sighed, "I bet he planned on that old man slipping down the sidewalk too...but I wonder why that sounds so...ah! JACK FROST!"

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: Chapter two! Hehe This got done pretty close to when chapter one was done! We kept it for a little while though! Hope everyone likes it! Read and Review~! **

**Akuma: So here is Chapter two, I almost forgot to upload this chapter -.- be happy I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking I was forgetting something! Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Hearts**

**Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of the Guardians**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Hey everyone, we are actually dedicating this chapter to SpeedyKitten1643, for being one of our most loyal reviewers, since she will be going away for awhile, we decided to do this for her. Hope you like the chapter Kitten~!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the direction she felt Jack Frost go in, she was mad, but she was somewhat happy for the distraction he was giving her.

Before he showed up she was debating on screaming or crying, she didn't know what one, and now she was going from between yelling and laughing. It seemed like today was going to be one of those emotional days.

Taking a deep breath Kagome sighed, the next time she saw Jack Frost she was going to strangle him...no, she was going to do worse than strangle him...she was going to boil him!

Yes, that sounds like a good idea to do with someone who is so close to being winter himself.

Narrowing her eyes, she got up off the icy cold ground, and made her way inside where she could warm herself up with a cup of hot chocolate.

She wanted to do some thinking as she had the hot beverage.

As she slowly maneuvered her way around the kitchen she quickly turned the burner on the stove on and put the water filled tea pot on it. She would let the water boil while she went and changed her clothes.

She was sopping wet, and it wouldn't do her any good to stay in the clothes and end up sick. That wouldn't do her any good at all, besides her getting sick that is.

Going upstairs she quickly changed then made her way back down stairs to hear the whistle from the teapot, meaning the water was done boiling.

While she mixed the hot chocolate, she let her thoughts wander to and fro, more specifically, _to_ Jack Frost, and _fro_ her dead family and lost past. "Its so weird..." she muttered, "Jack Frost...JACK FROST...It was _really_ Jack Frost! Does that mean that somewhere, Santa is prancing around with little elves and a red nosed reindeer? So...I don't know, not cool, it's not really, its just so...completely strange..." She laughed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate as she did. _'I wonder why I didn't see him before...maybe...'_ She thought silently about her newly discovered powers over the last year, "Yeah...thats why...I could only feel him, because my powers were undeveloped, but...now..." she shook her head. "GAH! Now _I_ need to pay _him_ a visit, I want so answers, and he's going to give them to me!"

**-x-x-x-**

Jack laughed as he spiraled around the big sand airship, "Hey! Sandy~!"

Sandy held a hand to his lips, they were halfway on the other side of the world and it was night time here. A moon and stars appeared in sand pictures above Sandy's head, followed quickly after by a picture of a child in bed.

Jack raised his hand up in defense and laughed, "They can't hear me, Sandy...it doesn't matter,"

Sandy noted the sad look in Jack's eyes, and gave a small smile, a clock in a hand appearing above his hand in sand.

"Yeah...I know what you mean, but I don't want to _give it time_. Oh! Someone did see me though!"

Sandman clapped and grinned; an _I-Told-You-So_ look on his face as he did.

"She's beautiful Sand...beautiful...but everytime I see her, she's crying, I mean, truly crying! What's up with that?!"

Jack looked back and watched the question mark form over Sandman's head as he shrugged before manipulating his sand from his airship and threading it through the windows and vents of the houses below to bring dreams to the sleeping children.

"Why is it the only one who can see me is a girl who doesn't seem to ever be happy when _I_ see _her_."

A silent chuckle passed through Sandman's lips, he moved his hands and Jack watched in wonder as he played with it for a few seconds before releasing the sand. Jack watched an arrow sail through the air before hitting a sand molded heart. "I am _not_ lovestruck. I don't even _know_ her. Yeah, I know her name, Kagome, but thats it!"

Sandy looked curiously, spelling the name in the air with his sand as he did.

Jack shrugged, "Looks right," Sandy looked thoughtfully at Jack before a picture of a beautiful little girl and young lady formed. Jack recognized her, "Thats her! How do you know her though?"

Sandy raised a brow, throwing a handful of sand in Jack's direction as the younger dodged it with ease. Zzz's were above Sandy's head as he gave Jack a look.

"Her dreams, you've seen them?"

Sandy seemed a little hesitant, but nodded all the same.

"That bad..." Jack saw the next look on Sandy's face, one that said, _You-Have-No-Idea_. He was now _officially _curious!

**x-X-x**

**Akuma: Hey guys! Hope you are all enjoying this so far! We are flying through this story like crazy! We will go work on our IY/TB fic now, so ta-ta~!**

**Yuki: Chapter three! Hehe, Hope everyone likes it. We are getting chapters for this fic out pretty fast! Enjoy! Read and Review~! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Hearts**

**Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of The Guardians**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome put her empty cup in the sink, the hot chocolate really didn't help her out that much on relaxing. It mostly made her more wound up at that...that Jack Frost!

Taking a deep breath she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. It seems he was good at one thing already, and that was getting her riled up.

Looking outside her window she made her way up to her room, she had sat down in the kitchen for longer than she thought. It was already late.

Maybe if she slept she could get that damned boy out of her head.

Not bothering to change out of her clothes, she laid on top of the bed and curled into a ball.

Maybe if she was lucky she would have good dreams tonight.

Closing her eyes slowly, Kagome never noticed the black sand streaming into her room.

She wouldn't find out that this was the reason her dreams were never happy. That she never had flower fields, singing cats, or any other dream filled with fantasies, was because of the darkness that surrounded her.

The darkness that surrounded her was a darkness that only happened when she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep.

_Kagome ran, she had to escape what was chasing her. She couldn't see what was chasing her but she knew she had to get away from it._

_It made her want to cringe back in fear and close her eyes and disappear._

"_Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled out as she kept on running, the streets were empty but gold sand covered the ground she ran on._

_The gold sand she ran on was changing to black behind her though, making her eyes grow in fear as she tried to push her body to go faster._

_She had to escape._

_As she kept running, she ran by rocks shaped like eggs with designs on them, but they were only a dull grey color, clashing with the gold sand on the ground. _

_As she kept running, she ran past, silver coins on the ground mixed with what looked like teeth._

"_Where am I!" Kagome yelled, her feet skidding across the now iced over ground._

_Not wanting to stop as the icy ground started to crumble and the dark sand started swallowing it up, she kept running, stepping on a small red matryoshka doll, also known as nesting dolls._

_Kagome let out a scream as she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "I finally got you. The last innocence of the world..." Kagome screamed again as black sand covered her and started to suffocate her, she kept on trying to escape...run...find a way out... but sh-_

_Gold sand erupted into her vision letting her breath, but she heard a chilling chuckle, "I'll be back..."_

Kagome gasped as she shot up in bed, sweat dripping down her face, along with a few stray tears.

"What was that..." Kagome muttered, running a hand over her face as she tried to calm her racing heart down.

She hadn't had a dream like this before, she had dreams with gold sand before, but nothing with black sand.

Was it a sign or something?

Could Midoriko be trying to tell her something.

Kagome gently touched the jewel that hung innocently around her neck that gave a small pulse, making the Miko frown, "Are you trying to warn me about something?"

Midoriko had tried to warn her once before, she had ignored it thinking it was just dreams and not a real warning. It had ended up in the death of her family.

Maybe she should take this warning more to heart. Standing up Kagome moved to her window and looked out to see the full moon shining down on the ground as if giving light to the world.

"Sometimes I wish you could talk...I bet you'd have some good advice." She laughed, still trying to sooth her heavily beating heart, "I need help..." tears were starting to swell in her eyes, she didn't know what she should do, "Where do I start? What do I do? Tell me something, help me...I can't keep doing this by myself! Even in the past I had my friends helping me, now..." she stared shocked up into the sky,looking straight at the moon, she whispered, _"Now I'm alone...I don't want to be alone...I don't want to do this on my own...whatever it is I have to do."_

**-x-x-x-**

Sandman looked sadly down at the girl who was staring up at the moon from where she kneeled on the floor. Jack had drifted off with the wind a long while ago, not planning to stay the entire night with him anyways. Sandy was used to the mischievous boy paying him visits every so often, much like this one, so it never bothered him.

Looking at the girl, he recalled when her dreams had first started to act up, and he wished now more than ever, that he had shown himself to her, to put her at ease. He had kept himself hidden, like he always did, and in that, she had stopped believing in the Dream Bringer.

She had only nightmares after her fathers death, and _Pitch_, the monster that he was, had clung tightly to them. He was ruining the girl, and it hurt Sandman that he could only ever delay the harm of her nightmares, without her believing in him, he couldn't do much else.

He sighed silently, frowning, he scratched his head in thought, wondering what he should do to keep her safe from Pitch, what he _could_ do. It was hard, since, being in her direct line of sight, he knew she couldn't see him if he wanted her to, she looked back and smiled, the Man in the Moon! He might be able to help! He would need to _talk_ with him, but first, there were others who desired sleep, he would leave her be, since sleep was not something that was on her mind. Perhaps he could also persuade Jack to later go and keep an eye on her so to make sure Pitch doesn't try anything on her. Though, he had a idea about _why_ Pitch was after the girl...he hadn't the foggiest idea with what he would _do_ with her.

However, knowing Pitch, it wouldn't be good. He was one of the only Guardians who knew, Pitch never _really_ disappeared all those years ago. He would always be there, lingering in the minds of children and adults alike. If there was fear, then Pitch would always exist...that was what Sandman fought every night. The others didn't know, but he was always fighting off nightmares, small ones, yes, which was why he never brought it to their attention...however...this latest dream of Kagome's, poor Kagome...he needed to talk with them, all of them. However, first he would have Jack watch over her, he needed to have someone there for her, even the playful Jack Frost.

Turning his sand built aircraft, he made his way off into the distance in the direction the wind had blown, carrying his _friend_ off with it.

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: Well, this chapter didn't take that long to do! hehe. I am glad this is getting done so fast! Though I have to say this is a fun crossover to write. Read and Review~! **

**Akuma: So, with being each others worse enemies when it comes to editing, we are ROLLING through this story! WOOOOOT~! Leave us a review and we will update again soon~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Hearts**

**Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of the Guardians**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Pitch had a lot of patience, he had waited years for his revenger. He knew he had to bide his time like he had been doing. Though, he knew the little Miko would be a major part in his plans.

Her purity was something that could help him, or hinder him on his way to making his plan work.

Pitch sat down in his throne like chair, putting his hands together in a thinking manner. He had to make sure all the pieces to his plan were together before he could make sure it was ready to be revealed. He knew the Guardians would try to stop him, he had to be ready so they couldn't.

He needed to have more power.

The more he had the less likely he was going to be able to be stopped by the idiots that thought they were all powerful.

Pitch knew he needed the Miko to help him along with his plans, but he wasn't expecting her to know Jack Frost or the Sandman to be so protective of her.

Grinding his teeth together, he stood up and started to pace. He needed to make a plan to get the girl away from all the Guardians. If she was away from them, he would be able to find a way to lure her to him.

It wasn't like Pitch didn't know her dreams and desires, he knew them rather well in fact.

All he had to do was find a way to twist those dreams and desires to fit his needs.

The questions though was how did he do that.

A low growl left the man's lips, making his eyes narrow as he stopped pacing and sat back down in his dark throne.

He needed a plan and nothing was coming to mind for him. Pitch knew that the Sandman probably knew about his presence from how he was forced out of the girls dreams.

Ever since she was younger he took hold of her dreams, he thought maybe the Sandman would rescue her, but he didn't. His grip on her dreams grew tighter until she no longer believed in the Dream Bringer.

Which was a good thing for him.

His grip on her dreams was strong, but that didn't mean he was in full control of them as of yet. Pitch had to make her nightmares worse.

He needed her to give up on all happiness.

He would spin her next nightmare...with grief...hate...loss...murder and tears.

He smirked, she would give up on happiness...she would give up on everything but the emotions he needed her to feel, and that was exactly what he needed! First, to wait, when night fell tonight, he would take her dreams...he would take her...and her dreams, and keep them _both_ out of reach of the _Sandman_.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next Day)**

Jack wasn't the type to become confused by Sandman, despite his friends need of _silence_, he understood him. He wasn't even sure if he _could_ talk and just chose not to, or if he really had no vocal box in the sandy body of his.

"You are going to have to run that by me one more time Sandy,"

Sandman rolled his eyes and shook his head, pointing above his head he made sure Jack was watching carefully. He first showed an image of Kagome, one Jack knew from the other night. It quickly changed to Kagome in bed, then he pointed to Jack, pointed to his eyes, then pointed to the sleeping image of Kagome.

So words weren't _necessary_ but he would have really appreciated them at this moment, because he wasn't sure if he was hoping this was what Sandman was telling him and he had just imagined the image, or if Sandy had finally lost his mind with all that sand he was playing with constantly.

"You...want me to...watch Kagome sleep?"

Sandman nodded.

"Okay..." Jack nodded, a look of contentedness on his face as he did, "Why?"

Sandman shook his head, the picture of Kagome sleeping added an image of her dreaming, and that dream turned into a nightmare. He wasn't sure what made him agree, but it was probably the sandy tear that fell from her eyes.

"I'll do it, but why not you? If it's a nightmare, you should be able to help her...right?"

Sandman fidgeted his fingers, twisting them a bit in his hands as he pressed forward with his ship, not responding to Jack, but going about weaving his sand through the openings of the houses below. He waved his hand to Jack, ushering him off as he did his job.

The Sandman had watched Jack Frost leave him to his work, but he couldn't help but feel bad because of the young girls' nightmares. Her dreams were getting worse and worse, and now that she didn't believe in him, he could only get into her dreams for small periods of time.

Tonight it was almost too late to save her. If he had been just a second later he would have lost her in her nightmares.

Pitch was starting to make her dreams worse and worse as each day goes by, soon he wouldn't be able to help her at all.

Sandman sighed, sending more of his sand into the night for other children to have pleasant dreams. He just wished he could make sleep so easy for everyone.

**x-X-x**

**Yuki: This story is going getting typed rather fast, which is a good thing! I am kind of sad there aren't many fics for this crossover though -sad face- Anyway! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Read and Review~! Akuma looked up Fangirlism, so I looked up fangirl...and I was rather amused! **

**FANGIRL:**

**Definition - ****A rabid breed of human female who is obsessed with either a fictional character or an actor. Similar to the breed of fanboy. Fangirls congregate at anime conventions and livejournal. Have been known to glomp, grope, and tackle when encountering said obsessions.**

**Akuma: I LOVE THIS STORY! OMG~! ...fangirlism out of the way, I am enjoying writing this fic, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this fic! Please leave us your thoughts! By the way, fangirlism...is a word!**

**FANGIRLESE****:**

**Definition - ****An obscure language spoken by ****fangirls****. It started at an unknown time period as a result of a poor bastardization between Chatspeak and the English Language. Caps Lock is also used to accentuate anger or pure emotion. The language is also know for the lack of punctuation, verb tenses, capitalization, syntax, and most of the vowels. It is the hallmark of ignorance and every fangirls' obsessions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Hearts**

**Summary: The first time he met her was when she was making hearts out of the snow and tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and let the snow fall in hopes of comforting her. The second time he met her she was crying again, in-front of graves, but when he wiped her tears away this time she looked him in the eyes and he knew she could see him.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Rise of The Guardians**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Rating: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Jack stared down at the girl lazily, he was completely bored, and he was stuck there until she basically woke up. He didn't even know _why_! What was the reason he was told to stalk a girl and peek in on her as she slept, not that he was really complaining, he was just really starting to feel uncomfortable with himself as he watched her sleep.

Slight movement below the windowsill that he sat upon drew his attention from the girl, and he curiously swooped down to see what it was. A greyish brown bunny was jumping and sniffing about the yard, twitching its nose as it did. Jack smirked at the similarities of the bunny and the Boomerang wielding easter bunny he often times messed with during Easter. placing his staff against the ground, he watched as the snow hardened into ice and the bunny began slipping with every jump, he laughed, nudging it along with his staff as he did.

This was at least entertaining. While he wouldn't lie that the girl was breathtakingly beautiful, she wasn't all that interesting asleep. Well...okay, he was still a guy, and yeah, he had some thoughts while watching her sleep, and okay, so he was thankful for the extremely cold air that surrounded him, but really...what could possibly happen that he had to sit outside her window watching her all night!?

A chilling feeling crept down his spine and his brows knit together in thought at the feeling, something dark surrounded him, and as he turned, he noted it was just the shadows, then looking at the window, it seemed darker than earlier. He jumped to the windowsill and frowned when he couldn't see inside. Opening the window, he couldn't make it budge, thinking over whether or not she'd get angry at him for what he was about to do, he went ahead with his plan and took his staff to the window. The sound of glass falling to the ground echoed in the darkness, and as he entered the room, he realized, he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

"Kagome!" He called out, hoping that if she was there, he would wake her, "KAGOME!" But he heard no response.

A gust of wind blew and he felt something brush against his hands and face, holding his hand out, he caught some of what it was just as the moonlight streamed in through the window. In his hand was black sand, and in Kagome's bed, lay more of the same.

His eyes took in the sight, and his heart clenched with worry as one thought seemed to break through his shock, _'Kagome's gone!'_

**x-X-x**

Pitch paced as he tried to think up a plan. He needed something quick. The Sandman and Jack Frost were taking too much of an interest in a certain Miko, and he really didn't like it.

He had been making plans for the girl ever since she was younger and he had come across her. He would be damned if anyone ruined those plans!

Grinding his teeth together, he ran a hand through his hair, he had to think of something..._anything_!

He was limited on ideas as of right now though.

Taking a deep breath he sat back down, trying to get his thoughts organized so he could figure out what to do.

"Hmmm." He muttered, tapping his fingers together in a thinking manner, before a grin spread across his lips.

"It seems like there is one way to keep things under wraps or ….at least somewhat." Pitch smirked as he stood up and disappeared in a swirl of black sand.

He arrived inside the room of the girl he had been giving nightmares to for so many years.

It seemed his nightmares were still in effect by the look on the young girls face now. He was glad to see the nightmares still affecting her so well.

Pitch let his finger gently caressed her cheek, as the girl twisted her her sleep, "It seems like you aren't having good dreams tonight."

A smirk came to his lips as he picked Kagome up and looked out the window to see snow.

Jack Frost was here.

Not wanting to wait around, Pitch disappeared with the help of his black sand, leaving only some black sand behind as evidence that he had been there at all.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: 'Ello Loves! XD Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...it should have been out faster but, as the saying goes 'Reality bites' Anyway, Enjoy! Read and Review! We love hearing from all of you! **

**Akuma: Hi Diddle Dee, a Writers Life for me! I hope you all enjoy this fic, the chapters that we're writing! If you review more you'll see, chapter's will be flooding~! (Insert Instrumental Break Here) REVIEW!**


End file.
